Miel Amarga
by Yahg
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ed esta en ctral. un dìa decide regresara a casa, llevando consigo una sorpresa para el pequeño Alphonse una que este no espera. ATENCION CAP 4 LISTAS AMANTES DEL ELRICEST
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **Full Metal Alchemist** no es mío y ninguno de sus personajes tampoco!. Si fuera mío Habría dos opciones:

1.- Haria desaparecer a la querida Winly y me quedaría con todos los chicos guapos en especial con Edward

2.- O bien haría una sería toda mafufa y que los hermanitos sufrieran hasta por que la mosca voló muhahahahahah lo siento estoy algo desquiciada

**_Nota_** _Semi AU , no esperen que concuerde todo a lo que es el anime y la película _

Atención este es un fic algo raro en donde hay pareja entre

Mustang x Ed x Alphonse

Asì que si no gustan de ello mejor ni lean muhahahahaha no quiero ser responsable del daño a su mente muahahahahah

Sumario: Ed ha vuelto de aquel mundo lejano, todos están felices en especial Al quien desea confesarle ciertas cosas, pero…. Alguien más se interpone

* * *

**Miel amarga**

_Por: ANESTAT_

* * *

A l... Al, ven rápido-grito desde el balcón la genio de los automail´s

-Winry que pasa?; Al estaba preocupado - el tono de su amiga sonaba muy exaltado

-Es Edo

-Ed?- el pequeño apresuro sus pasos, una llamada de su hermano, era genial , solo una vez al mes lo hacía. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle

-Hola Aru

-Ni-san ¿Cómo estás? ; ¿Estás cómodo?; ¿No has tenido problemas ; ¿Vendrás pronto?

-jejeje Alphonse una pregunta a la vez vale

-Gomen nasai Ni-san

-Si, esta bien , solo hablaba para decirles que iré de visita, serán como mis vacaciones después de que Mustang me hiciera trabajar como Asno

-En serio que bueno que vienes, yo te extraño mucho, tengo tanto que contarte y ...

El rubio escuchaba feliz la voz alegre de su hermanito ,pero tenía prisa y tuvo que cortar – Bueno Aru tengo que irme hablaremos en cuanto llegue te parece bien?; Además yo también tengo algo que contarte, espero llegar en dos días

-Te estaré esperando Edward

La llamada fue cortada al mismo tiempo:

En Rizembul

Al saltaba de felicidad de ver nuevamente a su hermano, desde que había recuperado su cuerpo hace dos años . Y Ed había vuelto de aquel extraño mundo habían pasado 6 n meses ( N/A: Oseá 2 años 5 meses) , que no lo veía ; Pues en cuanto llego de Munich ( Si mal n o recordaba así se llamaba el lugar donde estuvo ) había partido para realizar una investigación y se negó rotundamente a que el menor lo acompañara . y después de tanto por fin pasaría al menos unos días con el.

Hace como un mes, personas, lugares, caras, situaciones, pensamientos y sobre todo sentimientos; todos enfocados al enemigo de la leche, llegaron a la cabeza del pequeño alquimista, quien después de analizarlo y pensarlo estaba seguro de lo que sentía. quería a su Ni-san, pero no solo era cariño mas bien era amor, un amor que el deseaba confesar al Autómata

-Edo que bueno que vienes esta vez no dejare que te marches, te diré todo lo que acabo de recordar

Ciudad Central , Cuartel general de los militares

-Ahhhhh – el ojos pardos colgaba pesadamente el teléfono

-Full Metal , que pasa no de les gusto la sorpresa?

-Mmm, solo les dije que iré de visita

-Mmm y eso te deprime

No , es este maldito uniforme como puedes traerlo todo el día

-Qué, a poco subiste de peso – dijo con burla el alquimista de la flama

-Ya empezamos con los sarcasmos, además me estas diciendo gordo --

-Nadie dijo nada de eso , mas bien me es increíble que en 5 meses no te acostumbres a él. El Jefe de brigada se paro de su escritorio y se dirigió al sillón donde estaba senado el joven alquimista, que lo miraba divertido , tomo lugar uno a el, dirigió sus manos a la chaqueta de los miliares la desabrocho con cuidado y luego sonrió – listo, ya no te molesta o si?

-No pero pensé que ...

-Y que dar un espectáculo aquí, no para nada antes que nada soy general de brigada y tengo que dar el buen ejemplo

-Aja el mismo que dabas cuando eras coronel? – Ed se burlo de su general , al recordar el tiempo que perdía antes de trabajar apuradamente una media hora antes

-Oh ees que tienes que re clamarme todo el tiempo, mejor vamos a casa que ya es la hora d ela salida- Mustang siem pre esperaba con ansias esa hora

-Diras tu casa no olvides que yo no tengo a donde ir que no sea rizembul- SI , SI Winry , Alphonse y tía pinako esperaban por el , pero no viajaría todos los días a Rizembul solo para regresar por la mañana

-Edward, tu eres mio y lo mio es tuyo – al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su hombro

-JA bien vamos a casa- sonrió feliz, el pelinegro siempre decía lo miso

Elric y Mustang salieron juntos n dirección al departamento del mayor

Ya sobre la marcha Edo venía distraido y Roy lo miraba fijamente:- ahhh Ed yo ... yo

-Que tienes?

-Yo quiero acompañarte en tu visita

-Mhohohoh para qué?

-es que quiero pedirle a tu hermano tu automail- el militar termino de hablar en seco esperando la respuesta de su acompañante

-Qué?- nooooo mi automail no , ya se que dme odias pero a caso quieres dejarme incapacitad eres malo mayor de brigada Mustang buauauaua. Pensaba peniqueadamente el rubio mirando expectante al otro

Roy vio la mueca de terror en su subordinado, no sabía que diablos pensaba ese chibi pero tenía que decir algo y pronto

-Usualmente se pide la mano , pero en tu caso planeo pedir el automail – se detuvo a observarlo nuevamente

El pequeño alquimista ahora entendía a que se refería y ... Comenzó a reir :- jajajaj que gracioso ,eso solo haces cuando planeas casarte jajajajaj- siguió riendo como desquciado

El héroe de batalla lo miro molesto como podía ser tan baka y no entender...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Lamento haberlo cortado aqui pero mi proposito e sque sean cortos , si les gusta apoyenme y yo subire lo mas ràpido muahahahahah 

Si no les gusto son libres de quejarse. Cualquier sugerencia comentario, felicitaciòn, jitomatazo , regalo , etc es bien recibido en un GREAT REVIEW

_**ANATA TO ZUTTO ISHONNI DE SU**_


	2. GLÜCK

Ahola gente Kawaiii, ya llegué de donde andaba y no, no anda perdida, solo trabajando duro para vivir "mejor" muahahahaha con eso de la mayoria de edad uno tiene que ponerse las pilas y tomar sus vitaminas muahahaha

¡Hay! que tiempos aquellos cuando era una mocosa (sin ofender a nadie), buauauau ahora que estado viendo mi perfil, ya llevo un buen rato en esto , soy algo mala, pero no me arrepiento de nada, solo lloró la muerte de algunos fics que tenía hace mucho y por x ó y se fueron por el caño, pero no venía a contarles eso

Bueno ya andamos aquí con el segundo capitulo, espero lo disfruten

* * *

_**Miel Amarga **_

**_Capitulo 2 : GLÜCK_**

* * *

****

-Y que crees que es lo que intento decirte baka hagane

o.O- ed se sorprendió , estaba seguro de que Mustang lo amaba y hace tres meses lo sabía, eran amantes. Compartían la misma casa y cama de vez en cuando, pero pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que si se enoja puede incinerarte era algo muy diferente

-Que dices quiere ser mi chibi ? – la pregunta esta planteada, solo faltaba la respuesta del rubio

-Si te digo que si que será lo primero que hagas – el sabía que responder, sin embargo la curiosidad lo mataba y necesitaba saber algo tan simple

-Te cargare hasta "nuestra casa" y... cumpliré todos tus deseos

Ed se quedo callado, al momento sonrió y contesto: - Entonces nada de café, cigarros y pastillas para dormir, vale

-Pero... – El mayor no era vicioso, solo que las pastillas lo ayudaban a conciliar el sueño en las noches que sus demonios lo atormentaban con el pasado y no lo dejaban descansar

-No las necesitaras, porque yo estaré ahí para acompañarte y consolarte Roy Mustang – Hagane lo miro seriamente, pero con una sonrisa en la cara eso solo significaba que a su manera ( aja, creo que mas claro que nada) le había dicho que sí.

Dos figuras disfrutaban de la comodidad de estar junto a la otras sin más que una sabana que los cubría

-Taisa, dime siempre amaras?

( N/A: ya se que es general de brigada, pero la costumbre es grande y a Ed le da la gana llamarlo Taisa, vale )

-Si y tu me amaras aun cuando sea viejo y tenga que ordenarte que hacer

-Jijijij claro abuelo, siempre lo haces jijii

-Como que eso ya no me gusto -- , sabes que podría encerrarte por insubordinación – hizo un falso puchero -...-

-Si, lo se, pero ahora estoy tratando con mi amante no con el general, así que tu amenaza no es valida, no creo que al Fuhrer le interese saber tus traumas abuelescos jajaj - u -

- -"¬¬"-

-ya no te enojes – los brazos del rubio rodearon la cintura del pelinegro en un abrazo .Mientras el pelinegro jugaba con las doradas hebras de su amante

-que lindo mañana mismo tomo vacaciones, estoy comprometido, solo me falta contarle esto a mi Ni.-chan

-Si que bueno yo también tengo ganas de ver a Alphonse

-Ma ma ma ma pronto lo veremos

Así descansaron toda la noche abrazándose el uno al otro

La mañana siguiente Casa Del Alquimista Flame 

El autómata se levanto dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado y sonrió desde hace mucho que no se sentía tan feliz; Hace cuanto que no reía sin preocupación y solo lo hacía para calmar a Aru, ya lo recordaba hace 8 años, mismos que tardo en hallar al que dormía en la suave cama, y es que Roy Mustang se había convertido en su felicidad.

Se dirigió al baño y como Yunque se acordó que tenía que partir lo antes posible si deseaba llegar hoy mismo y darle una sorpresa a su "familia"

-Aru se alegrara mucho- se contestó a si mismo feliz al imaginar la reacción de su hermano

Imaginación de Edward

-Aru... jejej no des cosa tan grande, solo que me caso

-Ni-san ,pero como puedes decir algo así sabes que el matrinmonio es dlo mas importante en la vida de una persona y ...

-Mentira lo mas importante es nacer jajaja

-Si bueno pero es que ¡Oh Ni-san! que bueno me alegro mucho , solo que me sorprendió que sea Roy Mustang, siempre lo estabas juzgando de cretino, etc...

-Si pero...

Alguien toco la puerta sacando de su ensoñación al rubio

-Ed...- desde el otro lado de la puerta su amante gritó- me ha llamado el Fuhrer, quiere que salga de expedición, adelántate, yo te alcanzare mañana

-Pero... esta bien – al joven alquimista no le quedo mas que resignarse y aceptar, no era algo que su alquimista pudiera controlar

-Solo cuídate

Esa mañana los habitantes de la morada tuvieron que apresurarse para partir a diferentes rumbos uno al este y otro al oeste.

Rizembul 

Alguien se encontraba en la cocina de la pequeña casa de los Elric ( N/A: la casa quemada fue re-construida y hay solo vive Alphonse y Milo mascota de Aru) . La figura maléfica planeaba algo mientras varias ollas de agua evaporaban

-Muahahahah , perfecto ahora si Ed caerá rendido a mis pies muahahahah, dice que el camino al corazón de alguien es por el estomago, y la alquimia nació de la cocina. Es una lastima que me tomara dos años recordar todo mi pasado y ... muahahahah – la formula de esta cosa- muahahahah

-Miau miau – un felino se paseaba por los pies del rizo-maniático indicándole una sola cosa

-Ya voy milo, ahora te doy de desayunar

.Miau – chillo el gatillo

* * *

**Continuara...**

Se que es algo desquiciado, pero dicen que todo se parece a su dueño. Espero les haya gustado con todo y sus defectos y si no son libre de quejarse

Se que también esta corto pero decidí que un capitulo sean dos , por tanto algunas cosas serán predecibles, espero no les importe, es que, como antes de publicar yo escribo en borrador, me come el tiempo al pasarlo por eso lo hago 1 en 2 , por favor tengan paciencia, Si desean que eso acabe solo pidan y abra capítulos mas largos.

Todos sus comentarios son recibidos un bello y great review.

HASTA LA VISTA

**_ANATA TO ZUTTO ISHONI ITAI DE SU_**


	3. UNDANKBAR DISDETTA

Aloha bella gente lamento la tardanza, pero es que me dio un no se que y no solo a mí si no también a la maquina buahahaha y la verdad me salía muy caro mandar a que alguien lo pasara ,además que también me daba pena y más si se me prendía la idea para un yaoi o algo por el estilo, creánme que la ultima vez que lo intente me quede muy avergonzada y sobre todo porque era el chico a quien yo le gusta y bueno leyó un tramo de tortura psicológica y creo que la ultima vez que lo ví me tenía miedo muahahahahahahahahah ( no lo culpo)

Pero bueno no viene a contarles mis males de miedo. Lean y disfruten de este capitulo algo desquiciado.

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist no es mío y ninguno de sus personajes tampoco!. Si fuera mío Habría dos opciones:

1.- Haría desaparecer a la querida Winry y me quedaría con todos los chicos guapos en especial con Edward

2.- O bien haría una sería toda mafufa y que los hermanitos sufrieran hasta por que la mosca voló muhahahahahah lo siento estoy algo desquiciada

_Nota Semi- AU , no esperen que concuerde todo a lo que es el anime y la película_

_Antes de seguir quiero agradecer a las bellísimas personas que se molestaron en leer este pedazo de imaginación turtuosa y mas a los que dejaron un review:_

_May Elric, Mara , Luz Mustang,Greenz-faby, Hanasaki y Ann- thennath _

No crean que soy tan descortés ,pero según entendí no me deja contestar review aquí en la pagina (aun no entiendo porque ) pero bueno. Aun sigo tratando contestarles, si alguien pudiera decirme como se los agradecería buauaua ( es demasiada ciencia para mí)

Como respuesta Gral. puedo decirles que es un placer para mi escribir cuando existe gente que le gusta lo que a mi me agrada redactar muahahaha.

Gracias por sus cometarios, correcciones y subidas de ánimos ( comentarios agradables)

* * *

Capítulo 3 Undankbar Disdetta

_Por: ANESTAT_

* * *

__

Rizembool 4:30 pm

Alphonse estaba entretenidamente con Den, el pequeño Milo dormía a sus anchas a la sombra del árbol de la casa de Winry. Mientras las Rockbell se ocupaban de su nueva creación un automail más ligero, resistente y con apariencia más humana

En días como esos extrañaba a NI-san, sabía que vendría y eso lo reconfortaba pero jamás había dicho una fecha

- ¡Gua gua gua! - ( N/A: Eso es un ladrido de perro, bueno según yo)

El can lo llamó a la realidad, alzo la vista y vio como un militar se acercaba por el polvoriento camino

-Que querrá un militante por aquí - se quedo expectante mirando al que cada vez se acercaba mas y mas

Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocer la persona que vestía de azul ( y No, No era un pitufo)

-Ni-san corrió feliz al encuentro

-Hola! - saludo con naturalidad y una gran sonrisa el mayor

La bienvenida fue cálida full metal se sentía bien estando nuevamente en casa y en medio del recibimiento una sopresa estaba lista

-Edo vayamos a casa

-Eh , (que no se supone que ya lo estamos)

-¡Es cierto! - anuncio con entusiasmo la joven ingeniera – Aru ya no vive con nosotras

-¿Cómo¡ el autómata vio asesinamente a sus pequeños "hermanos" acaso las cosas eran tan malas en su relación que la Rockbell había corrido a Alphonse y lo pregonaba felizmente; Y su hermano estaba viviendo solo en quien sabe donde y si pedirle algo de ayuda. Hoy mismo esos dos pagarían caro su...

-Calma Ni-san mira... , mejor acompáñame - el castañito tomo de la mano al chibi y se lo llevó

-No puede ser – full metal estaba impresionado por lo que veía – Es...

-Si, es nuestra casa- afirmo feliz el anfitrión

-Aru, porque? – pregunto curioso el rubio

-Mmmmm quería nuevamente tener una casa propia, además de que le hice unas modificaciones, pero anda no te quedes parado, hay que entrar.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior, la casa se veía rara, era muy acogedora

-Aru no tenías que...

-Ni-san - interrumpió Alphonse – que te parece si preparo la cena mientras me cuentas de tu viaje

-Bien – el ojos dorados tomo asiento en el comedor mientras aru empezaba a cocinar

Edward lo miraba de espaldas como extrañaba a su querido otouto (hermano menor, no se muy bien si así se escriba si corregidme vale), hace 2 años 6 meses que no lo veía y había crecido tan rápido no se veía como el pequeño que lloriqueaba por estar a su lado había cambiado, ambos habían cambiado y el tenía que confesarle el motivo adjunto de su visita, pero por donde comenzar

-Aru yo quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante – estaba listo para soltar lo que fuera que le saliera de los labios

-Que gracioso yo quería platicar contigo de dos cosas- el alquimista de las almas miraba a hagane muy divertido.

Ante esa mirada Ed se desarmo y cedió la palabra

-¿Qué pasa Alphonse?

- La primera ¿Doushite? Traes el traje de la milicia

-Mmmmm eso mmmm veras bueno es porque al fuhrer se le ocurrio que tanto militares como alquimistas nacionales debían usarlo y bueno pues no tuve mas remedio, acaso me veo mal

-No es solo que , bueno si te ves raro, ya me había acostumbrado al traje rojo o el café ( El de la serie y el de la película )

-A decir verdad todavía ni yo me acostumbro

-Y tu edo de que querías hablar conmigo

Por mas que hubiese querido postergar tal platica ya no había marcha atrás y así empezó:

-Bien te lo diré, pero cuando termine quiero que me cuentes lo que me querías decir a parte del uniforme

-Alguna vez te has... sabes que e s el amor, no olvídalo, lo que quise decir alguna vez has sentido algo por alguien a quien consideras especial - full metal tomo sus manos y las apretó fuerte, era la cosa más estupida que había dicho, como iniciar una platica sobre un futuro con semejante tontería

-Edo que quieres decir? – no entendía entre tanto tartamudeo del mayor

**Pvo Edward**

Genial su hermano n o había captado sus pobres intentos , entonces tendría la oportunidad de cambiar lo dicho

-Veras Al, cuando alguien llega acierta edad y conoce una persona ,puede suceder que se sienta atraído hacía ella y ...

**Pvo Alphonse **

Que acaso tan tontito lo creía su ni-san como para que creyera que no sabía de que hablaba

Fin de pVo'S 

Ed: Y tienes muchas ganas de pasar todo el tiempo posible con esa persona

Al : Si, lo entiendo es cuando estas enamorado y ... ( claro quiero esta contigo por siempre) si me ha pasado con una sola persona a la que considero muy importante yo ... – Al estaba listo para confesarse sin embargo hagane lo interrumpió

Ed ¡huy! eso facilita las cosas **u**

Al: (Que cosas de que hablas, será a caso que sientas lo mismo por mi )- su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente

- Aru creo que he encontrado a la persona indicada que me hace sentir eso y más estar con ella me llena de paz y felicidad, es gracioso hace mucho estuvo a mi lado y hace poco descubrí ese sentimiento hacía **"El"**

Un momento- el castañito pensó _**"El"**_ era una buena noticia pero, esa respuesta no lo dejaba muy feliz, era a caso que, El sería otra persona

-El? Ni-san

-Si , se que es inesperado , apuesto que pensaste que yo terminaría con Winry, la verdad que fue inesperado también para mí de hecho cuando lo descubrí sentí mucha vergüenza por que era un hombre y no una mujer, pero dime acaso te molesta que ...- Así el ex chibi siguió hablando con un Alphonse que estaba en ala luna

**Pvo Alphonse**

-Con la tonta de Winry jamás, primero muerto que antes de pensar que ellos terminaran juntos.

Su hermano estaba confesando que era homosexual y que había encontrado a un "El"

Y es "El" no era El, quien demonios era el dichoso El, al que se refería su adorado Hagane.

De pronto un impulso asesino paso por su mente al imaginarse a un "tipo" que no era otro que Winry con traje y cabello corto, de pronto la idea de que Winry se acercara a su hermano no era tan mala, solo tenía que deshacerse de las tuercas y llaves inglesas, para que Winry saliera huyendo.

Pero con ese misterioso **"EL"** no apostaba a nada solo a que su corazón dejo de acelerarse y se mantenía en un latido sin fuerza

Quería esconder se para no sentir aquello Fin pvo Alphonse 

Edward: Aru es que acaso te molesta que yo ...

Mostrando una fingida y dulce sonrisa negó: -No para nada te amo por quien eres no por lo que te gusta

Alphonse se paro en seco dejando de cortar verduras. tenía que salir cuando antes si no empeoraría las cosas, dejo el cuchillo y se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina cuando su hermano que lo miraba dijo

-Ehhhh Aru, por cierto ¿Qué más querías decirme?

Al habría estado listo para confesarse minutos atrás ,pero ahora estaba sin animos y sin aire como para sobre ponerse , que podía hacer en minutos así.

-Bien y...

Miro a su hermano con los ojos desilu-alegres (es un nuevo tipo de mirada algo rara ok ) sus ideas se le cuadreplearon y empezó a divagar y tartamudear

-Bueno yo yo ...

-Si - Ed lo alentaba a seguir con una sonrisa amable

-Al diablo con todo – Ni-san! **ôOô**

-Eh?

-Yo ... TENGO UN CHATORA! TORA! (N/A: Eco cortesía de fabrica patito)

-Eh o-o, enserio u'''

Al: (Soy patético, esto es un desastre) – Hai Hontou ni

-Que bueno me alegro, al menos se que no estas solo, además tu siempre quisiste un gato no?

-SI- Aru estaba rojo de la vergüenza y coraje , como podía ser tan cobarde

-Y donde esta?. -

-Quién? – seguía desconectado

-Pues el chatora

-En el jardín

Ahora vengo, Ed se levanto y fue en busca del compañero de su otouto, dejando a este enojado consigo mismo

No me volverá a pasar, la próxima vez lo diré, si que el tal "El" me importen

* * *

**_CONTINUARA..._**

****

**_MUAHAHAHAHAH ME ENCANTO DEJARLO EN ESTE PUNTO FUERA SIDO MEJOR SUBIRLO UN POCO MÀS LARGO PERO NOOOOOOOOO MUAHAHAHAH DEJARE QUE ESPEREN , LAMENTO NUEVAMENTE LA TARDANZA . PERO PROMETO QUE YA NO TARDARE MUCHO _**

****

**_POR CIERTO TAL VEZ PARA EL PROXIMO YA HAGA SU APARICION EL QUERIDO TAISA JAJAJAJAJA ESTO SERA BUENO _**

****

**_SI LES GUSTO YA SABEN DEJEN UN REVIEW Y YO ESCRIBO _**

****

**_HASTA LA VISTA _**

****

**_ANATA TO ISHONNI ITAI DE SU_**


	4. Luftspiegelung

Quiero disculparme por gran retraso pero es que no estaba segura de subir este capitulo tuve que escribirlo tres veces y creo que esta es la que mas convenció ojala les guste

Por cierto que vienen dos sorpresitas una ya la habrán notado al ver la ventana y la otra mmmmm pues sigan leyendo

Por cierto a partir de este cap. usare el método M. V. U. C. S. O para y empezare a responder.

Pequeño diccionario:

1.-DESCRIPCIÓN - Cursivas

2.-COSAS IMPORTANTES -subrayado

_3.- _Ma ma mamamamama - es como decir vale ya entendí

Lean y disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 4: Luftspiegelung

Después de la determinante meta, el pequeño alquimista miraba al enemigo de la leche desde la ventana, este buscaba con dedicación a milo-chan ( nombre del gato )

Una hora aproximadamente paso ...

Al: La cena esta lista – llamó el joven quien dio la cara desde la estrecha ventanilla

Ed jugaba ( acariciaba ) al gato (N/A: desde hace una hora lo había encontrado)

Gracias Aru ya voy – hagane dejo al minino a la entrada y se preparo para saborear una rica cena

En la cocina

Alphonse servía la sopa en dos lindos platos hondos. Poco después salió de la cocina y antes de llegar al comedor hizo una escala, sobre un plato vertió el contenido de un pomito

-Muaahahaha- primera parte de mi plan lista

-Al quieres darte prisa tengo hambre – chillo Edo

-voy ni-san

En la mesa se encontraban los Elric que disfrutaban de su cena, el menú:

**_Estofado de champiñón con pollo _**

-Delicioso justo como a mamá le quedaba

-Que bueno que te guste lo hice especialmente pensando en ti- jijijijij

-Si es increíble que la cosa esa pueda hacer algo como este guiso

- Ed no se llama cosa, se le conoce como leche

-Grrrrr ni lo menciones ôOô- A Edward se le quemaban los oídos cada vez que alguien mencionaba leche y mas cuando tenía relación con el

-Si y por eso eres chibi-hagane

Una vena apareció en la frente del mayor, no perdonaba a nadie que le dijera enano que no crece y necesita una lupa para hacerse notar

Al- Ni-san lo lamento no debí

-ma mamamamamama

Y sin que ninguno de los dos tocara mas del tema, la cena paso tranquila ante la atenta mirada de Al que de vez en cuanto parecía mosca viendo un delicioso dulce de nombre Edward, esperando el momento en que la pócima hiciera lo suyo, no tenía idea de cuando, pero esperaría, no tenía prisa

Pvo Alphonse 

-Me pregunto quien será el roba hermanos – la pregunta le carcomía el cerebro necesitaba saberlo, pero ¿cómo? . Ya se haré que lo confiese – la verdad no tenía humor de investigarlo, pero la necesidad era grande - luego haré que mi Ni-san solo sea para mi

Fin Pvo Alphonse 

-Ed yo ... – comenzó a hablar -

-Mmmm que pasa? –Full metal miro extrañado al oji-gris

-Cómo es él?- (N/A La pregunta más dolosa en un triangulo amoroso, pobre Al)

-Él/-elautómata se sonrojó furiosamente, como podía responder, como era él ( en que sentido), que saldría de su boca tal vez diría:

_Tiene unos bellos y expresivos ojos (que por un accidente solo se ve uno), que su piel es suave, que su ropa guarda un delicioso perfume, que sus labios son una dulce fruta, que sus caricias son tan delicadas pero a la vez apasionadas, que luce tan atractivo cuando piensa. _

_Que el tiempo con el pasa rápido, que le encanta verlo sonreír mas allá del sarcasmo y el tiempo que pasan juntos, amándose ,entregándose y ..._

- _N_i-san- soul Alchemist lo saco de sus pensamientos

Ed- Eh?

-Por que no respondes ¬¬u

-Mmmmm, que te puedo decir, es una buena persona con disfraz de jefe duro patán y baka

-Eh O.o (esa era la forma de describir a quien se ama) El castañito estaba sorprendido; solo su hermano podía hacer una descripción tan mala. Al pensó en como haría el la descripción de su amado al estilo de su hermano

Es un chico enano de genio espantoso ,que odia ala leche y que le recuerden su falta de altura, es violento y actúa como baka, pero lindo después de todo

-Ni-san! - regaño el chiquito

-Qué!

-Esa es una muy mala descripción ( como me desharé de un patán baka con aires de jefe)

Ed miro a su hermano la cara de enojado que tenía era muy linda, le recordó cuando eran niños y le menor siempre se molestaba por sus explicaciones sin lógica

-No me regañes Aru mejor dime tu como describirías a la persona que quieres

-Bueno - se aclaro ala garganta – Es:

_Una persona de cabellos rubios muy sedosos y largos, sus ojos son dos gemas doradas _(N/A ya se ya se las gemas no son doradas ,pero es una forma de llamar a los ojos vale_) , su piel es blanca _

_Tiene un carácter muy complicado; siempre muestra una actitud ruda de que no le importa casi nada y haría cualquier cosa, por que no tiene miedo, no llora en público pues eso solo es para los débiles, en su rostro siempre tiene una sonrisa de superioridad y en su ojos una mirada desafiante _

Esto es una mascara.

_Por que en realidad es una noble y sensible persona se preocupa mucho por los que quiere, el siempre hará hasta lo imposible para verlos felices, llora cuando algo le duele pero casi siempre lo hace en silencio, tiene una sonrisa dulce, su mirada esta llena de vida, cuando esta feliz la muestra picara e infantil, a veces me gusta pensar que es como una gato, con la diferencia que aborrece la leche _

-Creo que esa sería una descripción mas decente, no crees Ed u - esa había sido la oportunidad perfecta para decirle eres tú solo faltaba ver que decía a eso el mayor

-Woaaa!- Full metal estaba asombrado - deberías presentarla, seguro que ambos no hacemos un club anti- leche muahahahahah

Iner Al : (Que eres tonto o yo habló en otro idioma, no entiendes nada

baka! Ó ó - Además cuando dije que era ella )

(N/A Más claro no había podido ser, pero aun así parece ser que tanto metal ya le seco el cerebro a Edwad )

Al estaba que se colgaba de un poste como podía ser tan despistado y ... , no tiene caso - Si hermano jijiji- ya que del quedaba más que reír

Ed- Ahhhhhhhhhh- había bostezado, eso solo significaba una cosa – Ahhhhhhhh repitió, de pronto había sentido mucho sueño- Aru creo que el viaje me ha cansado, disculpa pero quiero ir a descansar

-Claro tu habitación es la que se encuentra subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha

-Gracias – murmuro suavemente, para dejar a su hermanito . Así el ojos dorados fue directo a su cuarto

Al se quedo recogiendo los platos, solo esperaba para que el brebaje terminara su efecto

El militar llego a su cuarto, para entonces sus ojos era como piedras, que se vencían de momento a momento

Ohhhhh! - exclamó - acaba de recordar algo que había olvidado

-Se me olvido decirle que Mustang llega mañana, sería bueno que Al sepa como se llama mi "duro patán". Se giro sobre sus pies para regresar a terminar la platica

¡PACK!- El teniente de acero se desplomo en medio de la habitación. mientras que en la cocina Soul Alchemist que fregaba trastes se entero que por fin el efecto estaba terminado. Con calma dejo lo mojados platos en un rincón y se encamino al "rescate"

El dueño de milo encontró en el piso a su ni-san- sonrió con malicia, se arrodillo a su altura y verifico que realmente estuviera K.O. Luego lo cargo en brazos y llevándolo a la cama lo dejo caer, lo miraba detenidamente

El alquimista de Mustang dormía sin preocupación, total estaba en casa y en ningún otro lugar a parte de con Roy estaría mejor

Alphonse decidió que era momento de actuar y dejar de mirar

Poco a poco el depredador se acerco a la victima, recostándose a su lado para sentir su calor. acaricio sus mejillas, luego siguió con su pelo, cara y asíg fue bajando hasta llegar a su hombría , la acaricio suavemente

Ed se movió ante las carias que su cuerpo recibía, solo había alguien quien llegaba a lograr que sintiera ese placer

Gimió inconsciente , mientras el pequeño Elric contemplaba la cara de su Ni-sama. Las mejillas de hagane se iluminaron con un delicioso rosado , los labios se abrieron dejando escapar débiles gemidos y una respiración acelerada

-Ja con que te gusta Ni-san- miraba con alegría como sus manos lograban ese comportamiento en su amado hermano

El autómata dejando de gemir cerro la boca y volvió a abrirla para susurrar lentamente ...

Demonios Al estaba perplejo como podía ser, en que momento su apreciado Ni-san se había fijado en semejante idiota

-Maldito Mustang – maldijo al peli-negro

Ed dormía mientras repetía el nombre del hombre en quien pensaba y creía que le amaba en esos momentos

-Ahh... Ahhhh... Ai shiteru Roy

CONTINUARA...

Pobre Al que sorpresa se acaba de llevar muahahahha

Por cierto para los que viven en México han de estar muy felices. Si no equivoco este pasado jueves por fin salió el manga de **Ángel Sanctuary** jojojojj genial, si pueden leerlo no lo pierdan

Esta divertido, tiene suspenso, sangre y un amor imposible y algunas otras cosa muy divertidas jijijij

Bueno dejo de hacer propaganda

Sobre el capitulo: Que les puedo decir me divertí escribiendo este, así como el que viene espero les haya gustado. Por mi gran retraso quise darles un capi mas largo para que no mataran

También les incluí un regalito a las amantes del Elricest, para ser sincera a mi también me encanta, (Aun creo que se me paso la mano mas bien quedo como rape, bueno no se cuenta así del todo ya que uno estaba inconciente no decía no juajauauau que hentai soy, creo que dejare de escribir cosas así . USTEDES QUE PIENSAN)

Hablando de fic's mmm quería consultarle algo

Tengo dos fic´s Elricest, pero no estoy segura de subirlos ustedes que creen les gustaría que hiciera el esfuerzo por subirlos un tiene una historia algo rara, pero con un final lindo y otra donde todos sufren hasta por que la mosca volo muahahahah y el final esta mmm dos tres

Lo pongo a su votación ustedes decidan que quieren leer

Volviendo al tema en este fic no tengo idea en que vaya a terminar yo ya tenía un final y toda la cosa, pero últimamente he estado pensando en re-escribir toda la historia conforme a mi inspiración y sus cometarios, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia es bien recibida

Aparte si quieren que lo haga así o lo dejo tal y como lo tengo yo escrito

Una cosa que creo no les había puesto es que en este fic Edward es teniente coronel jojojoj para más comodidad muahahaha

Bueno creo ya termine ya me voy

Reviews please

_Anata to zutto ishonni itai de su _


	5. HONEY

**Disclaimer**: **Full Metal Alchemist** no es mío y ninguno de sus personajes tampoco!. Si fuera mío Habría dos opciones:

1.- Haría desaparecer a la querida Winry y me quedaría con todos los chicos guapos en especial con Edward

2.- O bien haría una sería toda mafufa y que los hermanitos sufrieran hasta por que la mosca voló muhahahahahah lo siento estoy algo desquiciada

**_Nota_** _Semi AU , no esperen que concuerde todo a lo que es el anime y la película _

Atención este es un fic algo raro en donde hay trío entre

Mustang x Ed x Alphonse

Así que si no gustan de ello mejor ni lean muhahahahaha no quiero ser responsable del daño a su mente muahahahahah

* * *

Quiero agradecer a las bellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y más a las que dejan algo en opinión ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNA

**Arwencita-Gadriel** _muahahahah es linda la pareja, yo también estoy a su favor creo que jamás dije que me desagradara si quieres saber espera un poco tienes mi palabra de ardilla que lo seguiré _

**Desire Black** _woaoaoaoa me alegra que te haya gustado a mi también me ha gustado escribirlo jajajaj que feliz soy. Espera un poco tienes mi palabra de ardilla que lo seguiré _

**Mistinside **_ohhhhhh happy people u gracias por el halago. Ok seguiré tus indicaciones y haré lo posible por subir mis elricest espero que te gusten muahahahahah estoy algo desquiciada pero soy buena lo juro jijij_

**Shao** A_rigato me agrada que te guste ( no era lo mismo) Ed con Roy ? Interesante no? Es una suposición que ya tengo en mente ,pero no se lo digas a nadie jajajaj, pero ando indecisa , sea lo que sea a todos los haré sufrir hasta por que la Dante se este pudriendo jajaja. Si créeme que haré que Al se las vea de color hormiga muahahaha que mala soy. Y sobre el encuentro ten por seguro que es feliz pero todavía no sabes para quien a que no adivinas _

**Edward-M-Illuminati** _Orale los monos existen , si pobre Al y no solo al creo que sería traumante que cuando tu entregas algo muy "intimo" la otra parte te llame por tu segundo nombre y eso que solo tienes uno jajajaa ( Aru, tiene un segundo?) _

Mmmmm otro voto para que suba a los elricest haré lo posible por que vean la luz de gracias por tu voto

**_Neko anne_** _Decidido subiré los Elricest solo espero que les agraden si no llorare y me encerrare en mi querido Al versión armadura para jamas salir muahahaha creo que podré vivir con eso jajaja _

_Mmmmm dice que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo gracias por la corrección tendré más cuidado con el Nii-san vale ja ne _

_Juas juas una admiradora sin tapujo jejeje me alegro que te agradara la escenita ten por seguro que habrá más tienes palabra de borrego ajajaja Deidara borrego me pregunto como me vería un momento ya recuerdo como, creo todo por esa pastorela infantil grgrgr ,pero me veo linda jajajaj el traje estaba suavecito aaahhhhhhh _

_Mejor dejo de recordar mi pasado como bestia de corral jaajaj _

**Jenyotaky** _Orale la famosa Jenyotaky ( la verdad jamas había escuchado de ti, pero que no , suena bonito) bueno querida gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar me hace feliz que a las otaky's le guste lo que escibo (creo para algo lo hago a aparte d e matar mi aburrimiento, soy muy feliz cuando alguien me dice que le gusta lo que hago y eso me motiva a seguir haciendolo jejeje) _

_Sobre mas acción es seguro que hay m'as solo que no terminen en casi Rape, me ocupare de que Ed haga algo mas que sonrojarse y babear jajaja _

_Sayonara yeah_

* * *

Miel Amarga

Capitulo 5 : Honey

Sin pensarlo todo estaba dicho Ed acaba de revelar la identidad de su amado

Al se incorporo dejo en paz al Teniente, se sentó a su lado mientras lo contemplaba, no lo podía creer era cierto lo que escucho, aturdido se retiraba del campo de batalla cuando...

-Al – hablo el Somnoliento Ed – mañana llegará Taisa – dijo e inmediatamente volvió a dormir sin notar que lo que había pasado no solo fue un sueño húmedo.

-XXX

El sol comenzaba a abrazar la tierra con suave calor, los pájaros trinaban y las gentiles criaturas bendecían a todos los que los rodeaban ...

-Maldito Mustang quien demonios se cree, me gustaría tenerle enfrente y decirle algunas cosas- chillaba el rubito

-Todo estaba en calma hasta que él apareció. Primero que nada había obligado a MI HERMANO a ponerse un uniforme, un uniforme que arruinaba la imagen que tanto ame; Segundo y mas importante enamoro a MI EDWARD. No, no le permitiré que se acerque a él ni un milímetro

Meditando sobre su plan, Soul estaba sentado en el comedor, cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta- sin muchas ganas se incorporo para ver quien era y que quería. En su "feliz" encuentro con la entrada, un astro dorado voló ante la atónita mirada de Alphonse, después de salir de su asombro fue a cerciorarse de que no hubiera un cometa asesino en su sala y encontró a ...

A su LUZ colgada del cuello de una masa de cabellos oscuros, esta cosa abrazándolo por la cintura

Ehhhh... Un momento no, no, lo que siguió fue ver a su Nii-san haciéndole segunda en el detalle besando al desconocido

Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!- Fue su grito interno tenía que separarlos y mas cuando vio que Ed venía solo con unos bóxer

-Nii- san! que son esas fachas - dijo en un tono tranquilo y severo- aunque ardía de coraje al ver que la cosa negra no era otra que el maldito roba hermanos

--Aggggrrrrr- gruño por lo bajo

-Aru ! 0/0 -Ed estaba avergonzado no sabía que su menor lo veía atentamente

Por su parte el recién llegado bajo cuidadosamente a su compañero, era como si un animal salvaje los observara y el reaccionaba lentamente

– Dicen que los hermanitos olfatean el miedo, no te muevas Edward

Cuando sus plantas tocaron tierra, el autómata encaro su Otouto que lo miraba seriamente y lo único que dijo en su defensa

-Ohaiyo Alphi, que bonito día, No crees? u

Soul y Flame estaban sorprendidos , solo en un momento así el oji-dorado hablaba del tiempo

-Mmmm ggggrrrrr –Flame se aclaro la garganta y empezó – Buenos días Elric Alphonse, lamento el show no era mi intención importunar tan temprano

Inner Al: Entonces no te acerques, ojala te cayera un meteorito y te aplastará muahahahahah-

Al sonrió ante su pensamiento- No hay problema Taisa, solo que...

-Ya no soy coronel ahora soy General de Brigada

-Ahhhhhh enhorabuena ( Claro ahora que estas aquí pode deshacerme de ti insecto) Bien pero no se quede ahí adelante , adelante

Roy por primera vez piso la casa Elric, Edward se quedo como tonto mientras miraba la espalda de su koi

-Eh Nii-san podrías ir a vestirte

-/ Si claro

Los tres subieron a la planta alta Alphonse estaba pensando que habitación sería la mejor para Mustang ( Tal vez afuera con Den estaría bien jajajaja) su vista se fijo en la pareja y ...

No pensaba que fuera tanto el cinismo el abuelo como para manosear al rubio a tal hora del día, en su casa y enfrente de un menor

Ahí estaba el tuerto abrazando al rubio por la espalda, dando pequeños besos en su cuello y metiendo mano bajo la camiseta 

( grrrrrrrr que puedo esperar de un hentai no le basta con solo ser su amante ahora te lo quieres follar en plena escalera. Hay! mi Edo todavía no se da cuenta, no te apures yo te salvaré!) Pero lo que Al nunca vio que el "chibi" fue quien inicio el jueguito.

-Gral. creo que usted se quedara en mi habitación, el 3° cuarto aun esta inhabitable

El Hentai soltó a su victima, sonreía con su habitual cínica sonrisa – Hai, pero tu donde dormirás

Pues con Nii-san ( ja jajajaja soy un genio, así al menos los mantendré despegados)

Tal cual padre protector el oji-gris metió a Mustang en su habitación y arrastro a su rubio a la suya cerrando la puerta de golpe

Adentro Edo reclamo el maltrato

-Edward eres un indecente cuando viste que mamá saltara como fiera encima de papá

Hagane hizo el esfuerzo imaginativo de crear una imagen así ...- No nunca

-Vez ó.ó

-Pero eso era porque Mamá era muy tímida y además quien sabe tal vez eso te lo respondería mejor Hoheim

-Nii-san! –reclamó el menor, que quería decir con eso de intimidad, si bien con su madre jamás hablaron de esos detalles su hermano estaba insinuando que no sería la primera vez que...

-Ed tú. - No podía ser aquel ciego se había atrevido a ...

-Oye porque no preparas el desayuno muero de hambre los hot cakes siempre te que dan estupendos podrías hacer algunos u

El niño mira esa sonrisa, le encantaba y no pudo evitar asentir y por arte de Ishbala su cuerpo se movió solo ya tendía tiempo de preguntar en otra ocasión

El desayuno había pasado con tranquilidad y nada que Aru pudiera evitar.

Mustang dedicaba sonrisas dulces y tontas al rubio que hacía que lo mismo de vez en cuando tomaba su mano y Alphonse ardía de coraje, tratando de romper ese ambiente cometía errores de parvulario

Y en uno de esos

-Aru podrías pasarme un poco mas de queso- Full metal sonrió a su pedido y se recargo en el hombro de Roy

-( Kusatta) aru tono el cuchillo y...

-Itai! Soltó un gritillo de dolor. la sangre empezó a fluir, tomo una servilleta y fue al baño

-Al... Aru espera el autómata se paro asustado y lo siguió hasta el baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro

-Al... Aru... Alphonse Elric abre la puerta

-Vete Nii-san estoy bien --

-Al..., esta bien te esperamos en la mesa – Edward se retiro.

Soul se quito el pañuelo revelando que se había cortado media palma, prosiguió a curarse y salió como si nada, claro que con una mano vendada

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila. El ocaso llegó y con ella el sereno. En el recibidor Mustang y Ed estaban sentados esperando la primera estrella de la noche

El joven alquimista mira entonces a su acompañante y le paso el automail por la cintura

-Ed? El gesto lo tenía sorprendido

El rubio sin responder solo hizo una petición que más bien sonó a orden

-¡ Abrázame!

El general acato la orden y pego a su cuerpo a su teniente

-Taisa?- esta vez fue el turno del Elric

-Mmmmm

-Ai shiteru – dijo mientras se acurrucaba mas en su Koi

-Si / yo también - quien lo fuera pensado que poderoso Flame dijera esas palabras a un adolescente "pequeño"

Mientras tanto

El ojos pardo estaba acomodando las habitaciones, no importaba que tan malo había sido su día si al final podía compartir habitación y cama con su Nii-san , cosa que el baka de Roy jamás haría mientras estuviera en la casa Elric

N/A: Claro que el pobre niño no sabía mucho de la vida emocional que llevaba en Cd. Central su querido Nii-chan

Ya por la noche

En la sala estaban Al y Taisa, Ed había subido por algunas cosas

-Buenas Noches General –afirmaba el pequeño castaño , con una sonrisa de triunfo y es que eso era un triunfo sobre el baka roba hermanos

-Oyasumi Nasai Alphonse –Kun

-Miau...- El desaparecido gato se paso por pies de su amo

-Oh Milo¿Dónde estabas?

-Miau – respondió

-Es tuyo el Felino

-Hai (mmmmmmmm) al tercer corazón se le había ocurrido algo - ¿Quiere acariciarlo?

-Si -el dueño del parche acaricio al gatillo- ¿Qué raza es?

-Es un Chatora , verdad que es bonito

-Si mucho- Flame acariciaba al minino y este ronroneaba feliz por el tacto

En ese momento Alphonse apretó con fuerza la cola de Milo y este reacciono contra Roy

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- un agresivo grito se escucho por la casa

Edo apareció para ver que se trataba todo aquello, encontró a su otouto muy "apenado" y a su Koi agarrando del cuello al Chatora

El castañito al verlo empezó a llorar como pequeño

-Buauauauauauauauau Taisa por que maltrata a Chatora – decía inocentemente

Flame se quedo en shock que demonios pasaba , el no maltrataba a Chatora, el chatora lo maltrataba a él

-Este maldito animal- dijo en su defensa

-Suéltelo por favor – lloriqueaba el de ojos pardos, suplicando clemencia para con Milo

-Roy?... –Ed no creía lo que veía

-Ed?

-Miau – el gato mientras tanto sufría la penitencia de ser el arma usada por el más joven de los Alquimistas

-Roy suelta ese gato ahora mismo **Ó.Ó **

Como orden de un teniente no tenía por que obedecerla, pero como era del Elric era la orden más efectiva

La mascota por fin pudo respirar, Al la tomo en brazos y lloró una vez más – Doushite... Taisa... Doushite... Milo no le hizo nada

-Que no me hizo ...- la mano de Hagane le ordeno que guardara silencio

-No quiero saber nada , hablaremos mañana Roy ¬o¬

Ed subió por las escaleras seguido de Aru y su maléfico Chatora de nombre Milo

El azabache se quedo estático analizando lo ocurrido, estaba seguro de que Alphonse había hecho algo para que milo se aviolentara pero porque...

Levantó la vista y vio que el menor lo miraba divertido y se burlo de él sacándole la lengua – Baka Mustang – y siguió su camino tras Ed

Ahora mas que nada estaba claro que el "Enano" loo quería sabotear pero no entendía que ganaba con eso

Bostezo y fue al cuarto asignado tenía demasiado sueño como para ponerse a investigar

Y en la Habitación de los Elric's 

-Nii-san nos toca dormir juntos , ja como cuando éramos pequeños – decía alegre el amo de Milo

-Si – el mayor pensaba en lo ocurrido con el gato , era cierto que Roy no le gustaban los gatos del todo, pero o tampoco lo creía capaz de atacara uno sin razón , pero también estaba su hermano el era puro e inocente, no mataría ni a una mosca y bueno el chatora no lo conocía mucho pero era ridículo pensar que era maligno

-Edo

-Ehhhh

-Me abrazarías

-Si ,claro – reacciono extrañado desde hace mucho que no oía esa frase

Tomo entre su brazos ,la cintura del pequeño lo acerco a él y los abrazo protectoramente

Al poco rato ambos estaban semidormido y Al dijo – eres mi nii-san

Hagane lo tomo como pregunta y contesto – Si lo soy – el teniente tomo la mano derecha de su hermanito, viendo el vendaje - hay Aru - beso la mano con ternura

Al sintió el calor del los labios de su hermano mayor , se giro y...

O.ó

Al terminar la frase el pequeño había unido esos cálidos labios a los fríos de él . Ed se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada pensaba que el castañito estaba dormido y eso solo había sido una reacción, para la persona que el más quería

-Honey- dijo en un susurro Soul

-Ehhhh?

-Zzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzzz- El pequeño había quedado dormido en los brazos de su mayor con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y con el dulce sabor de los labios de su Nii-san

Mientras el confundido Hagane interpreto el "HONEY" como el nombre de la persona amada por su niñito

-Con que Honey – sonrió y luego imitó a su otouto

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

****

N/A Si si se que es tonto que alguien se llame Honey , pero si alguien se llama Glotony y en el peor de los casos Winry por que noo Honey

Me gusto escribir este capitulo, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leer a esta sin talento , pero que hace lo mejor para complacernos muahahahaha. Que mas ahhhh si sobre el chatora buauauaua que mal, pero no intenten demandarme que tengo buen seguro y permiso de la sociedad de animales muaauauauau

Mmmmmm No review no historia muauauauau ( como que estoy algo enloquecida vvd jajajaj)

_**Art is Bang! Yeah**_


End file.
